Main:Maria Holbura
Constanţa, Constanţa County, Dobruja, Romania |Row 4 title = Years on National Team |Row 4 info = 2014-present |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = CS Farul Constanta |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Liliana Cosma, Florin Cotutiu, Nicolae Forminte |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Active}}Maria Larisa Holbura (born September 16, 2000 in Constanţa) is an elite Romanian gymnast. She has represented Romania at the 2018 World Championships, the 2018 and 2016 European Championships, and the 2016 Olympic Test Event. She trains at CS Farul Constanta, coached by Liliana Cosma, Florin Cotutiu, and Nicolae Forminte. Junior Career 2014 Maria Holbura participated in the International Gymnix in March, where she was in the floor event final, and the Coupe Avenir in November, where she was in the vault final. 2015 She competed at the Elite Gym Massilia in November, where she competed in the AA. Senior Career 2016 In her first year as a senior, she competed at the Belgium Friendly Meeting, where she competed in the AA. Her second competition was the Olympic Test Event. She competed on three events. Her team failed to qualify for the Olympic Games. The Romanian federation could choose one gymnast to compete for the Olympics. She was not chosen to compete. She continued to compete at the Encuentro Internacional, where she won gold on balance beam and bronze in the AA. In June, she was a part of the Romanian team at the European Championships. She competed on 4 events in the team final and helped her team place 6th. The next competition was the Romanian Championships. She qualified for the 4 event finals and here she won bronze on Uneven Bars and bronze on Floor. She also competed at the France vs Romania Rematch and at the Gymnasiade in July. At the Gymnasiade, she competed in floor final and won silver. 2017 She competed at the Osijek Challenge Cup, where she only competed on Uneven Bars and Balance Beam. She managed to qualify for the Uneven Bars final. In June, she competed at the Gym Festival Trnava, where she competed in the AA and managed to qualify for the Uneven Bars and Floor final. At the Romanian Championships, she also competed in the AA and qualified for 2 event finals: Uneven Bars and Balance Beam. She won bronze on Uneven Bars. In September, she competed at the Szombathely Challenge Cup, where she qualified for the Balance Beam final. 2018 Her first competition was the Doha World Cup, where competed on 3 events. In April, she competed in the AA at the City of Jesolo Trophy. In May, she competed at the Deva Friendly, where she also competed on 4 events. She also competed at the Osijek Challenge Cup, where she only competed on Balance Beam and on Floor, but managed to qualify for both event finals. At the Izvorani Friendly, she only competed on Uneven Bars and at the Varsenare Friendly, she only competed on Floor and Uneven Bars. In October, she competed at the Romanian Championships, where she again competed in the AA. She qualified for two event finals and won silver on Uneven Bars and bronze on Floor. Some weeks later she was a part of the Romanian team at the World Championships, where she competed on 2 events in the Qualification. She placed 13th with her team. 2019 Holbura competed at the Osijek World Cup in May, placing fifth on floor exercise. In June, she competed at the Flanders International Team Challenge, winning team silver and placing thirtieth in the all-around. At the Romanian National Championships in September, she placed fifth on bars, sixth on floor, and eighth in the all-around. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany. She placed 54th in qualifications, qualifying as an individual to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References